Iceland
Iceland|translate = Ísland|image1 = 56918276_118621112653116_3601521486927773461_n.jpg|Iceland Iceland flag.png|Flag Coat of arms Iceland.png|Coat of Arms |author = alien_ess|dates_of_life = 17 June 1944 (Republic)|capital = Reykjavík|official_language = Icelandic|population = 358,780|currency = Icelandic króna|friends = Antarctica Arctic Canada Denmark European Union Ireland Norway Lithuania NATO Finland France Spain Sweden Russia United Kingdom|National sport = Handball|National food = Hákarl}} Iceland '''is a country situated in northern Europe, it is an island situated between the Atlantic ocean, the Greenland Sea and the Norwegian Sea. Although he is not a very known countryhuman yet, they are known to be one of the Nordic countries. Description Appearance Iceland wears a cap with gray feathers and earmuffs, a gray and white scarf, and a black shirt with a gray, gold-buttoned sweater. Personality Nice, caring and genuinely kind. He tries to be nice to everyone. Interests Flag Meaning The cross design is modeled after the Danish flag. The color red is said to symbolize the island's active volcanoes, white symbolizes the ice and snow that covers most of the country, and blue is symbolic of the surrounding Atlantic Ocean. History The recorded '''history of Iceland began with the settlement by Viking explorers and their slaves from the east, particularly Norway and the British Isles, in the late ninth century. Iceland was still uninhabited long after the rest of Western Europe had been settled. Recorded settlement has conventionally been dated back to 874, although archaeological evidence indicates Gaelic monks from Ireland, known as papar according to sagas, had settled Iceland before that date. The land was settled quickly, mainly by Norwegians who may have been fleeing conflict or seeking new land to farm. By 930, the chieftains had established a form of governance, the Althing, making it one of the world's oldest parliaments. Towards the end of the tenth century, Christianity came to Iceland through the influence of the Norwegian king Olaf Tryggvason. During this time, Iceland remained independent, a period known as the Old Commonwealth, and Icelandic historians began to document the nation's history in books referred to as sagas of Icelanders. In the early thirteenth century, the internal conflict known as the age of the Sturlungsweakened Iceland, which eventually became subjugated to Norway through the Old Covenant (1262–1264), effectively ending the commonwealth. Norway, in turn, was united with Sweden (1319) and then Denmark (1376). Eventually all of the Nordic states were united in one alliance, the Kalmar Union (1397–1523), but on its dissolution, Iceland fell under Danish rule. The subsequent strict Danish–Icelandic Trade Monopoly in the 17th and 18th centuries was detrimental to the economy. Iceland's resultant poverty was aggravated by severe natural disasters like the Móðuharðindin or "Mist Hardships". During this time, the population declined. Iceland remained part of Denmark, but in keeping with the rise of nationalism around Europe in the nineteenth century, an independence movement emerged. The Althing, which had been suspended in 1799, was restored in 1844, and Iceland gained sovereignty after World War I, becoming the Kingdom of Iceland on 1 December 1918. However, Iceland shared the Danish Monarchyuntil World War II. Although Iceland was neutral in the Second World War, the United Kingdom invaded and peacefully occupied it in 1940 to forestall a Nazi occupation, after Denmark was overrun by the German Wehrmacht. Because of the island's strategic position in the North Atlantic, the allies occupied the island until the end of the war, the United States taking over occupation duties from the British in 1941. In 1944, Iceland severed its remaining ties with Denmark (then still under Nazi occupation) and declared itself a republic. Following the Second World War, Iceland was a founding member of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization and joined the United Nations 1 year after its establishment. Its economy grew rapidly largely through fishing, although this was marred by disputes with other nations. Following rapid financial growth, the 2008–11 Icelandic financial crisis occurred. Iceland continues to remain outside the European Union. Because of its remoteness, Iceland has been spared the ravages of European wars but has been affected by other external events, such as the Black Death and the Protestant Reformation imposed by Denmark. Iceland's history has also been marked by a number of natural disasters. Iceland is a relatively young island in the geological sense, being formed about 20 million years ago by a series of volcanic eruptions in the Mid-Atlantic Ridge, but it is still growing from fresh volcanic eruptions. The oldest stone specimens found in Iceland date back to ca. 16 million years ago. Organizations and Afflitations Politics Government Diplomacy Geography In geological terms, Iceland is a young island. It started to form in the Miocene era about 20 million years ago from a series of volcanic eruptions on the Mid-Atlantic Ridge, where it lies between the North American and Eurasian plates. These plates spread at a rate of approximately 2.5 centimeters per year. This elevated portion of the ridge is known as the Reykjanes Ridge. The volcanic activity is attributed to a hotspot, the Iceland hotspot, which in turn lies over a mantle plume (the Iceland Plume) an anomalously hot rock in the Earth's mantle which is likely to be partly responsible for the island's creation and continued existence. For comparison, it is estimated that other volcanic islands, such as the Faroe Islands have existed for about 55 million years, the Azores (on the same ridge) about 8 million years, and Hawaii less than a million years. The younger rock strata in the southwest of Iceland and the central highlands are only about 700,000 years old. The geological history of the earth is divided into ice ages, based on temperature and climate. The last glacial period, commonly referred to as The Ice Age is thought to have begun about 110,000 years ago and ended about 10,000 years ago. While covered in ice, Iceland's icefalls, fjords and valleys were formed. Relationships Family * Arctic — nephew/niece or brother/sister (depends on the person) * Austria — cousin-sister * Canada — grandson (indirect) * Denmark — brother/sister * Estonia — cousin and sister-in-law * England — cousin-brother * Faroe Islands — nephew/niece * Finland — brother/sister * Germany — cousin-brother * Greenland — nephew/niece or sister/brother (depends on the person) * Hungary — nephew/niece * Ireland — cousin-sister * Latvia — cousin and sister-in-law * Lithuania — cousin (depends on the point of view, some will consider her as Iceland's actual wife) * Netherlands — cousin-brother/cousin-sister * Norway — brother/sister or father (depends on the person) * Scotland — cousin-brother * Spain — sister-in-law * Sweden — brother/sister * [[The Danish Realm|'The Danish Realm']] — stepfather/stepmother * Wales — cousin-brother Friends * Denmark * Norway * Russia * Finland * Faroe Islands * Greenland * Scotland * Spain * Sweden * United Kingdom Enemies * England Opinions Norway Finland Trivia * Reykjavik,the capital,roughly translates to 'Smoky Bay'. * Iceland is about the size of the U.S. State Ohio. * Stefan Carl (Robbie Rotten) was born in this country. * The female versions of Iceland and Norway usually refer to the princesses Elsa and Ana from the Disney's movie Frozen. References ru:Исландия Category:Characters Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Nordic countries Category:Europe Category:Island Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:NATO members Category:Republics Category:Northern Europe Category:UN Members